Meri Kurisumasu
by Panny
Summary: Revolves around 10 different DBZGT characters and their holiday stories. COMPLETE
1. Chichi

Meri Kurisumasu!

Chapter One: Chichi

Gentle snow flakes fluttered to the already white ground. Children ran gaily in the soft powder, throwing it about in great snow ball fights, while others fought to build the greatest snowman the block had ever seen. In stores, teddy bears and artificial trees filled the windows, while Christmas carols and Beethoven's Ninth Symphony trailed out the doors to meet the ears of those walking by. It was a beautiful December day, with romance and joy in the air.

Bakeries were filled with the sweet smell of Christmas cakes, while children gathered outside in the hope that the owner might take pity and hand out a few free treats. Chichi laughed a little when one owner did come and the kids all shouted out with glee. Her kids were far too old to be oggling bakery shop windows, and the idea of gift giving was mere fantasy. She longed for the days when she could wake early to make a special dinner for herself and her husband, when her son would beg them to go stare at the store displays, and she and her friends still exchanged cards and greetings.

Now, even Pan was too old for these celebrations. She would be looking for a young man to spend the holidays with soon, as would Bra. Goten would more than likely be out on Christmas with Paris, and she wondered what Trunks would be doing. Probably working she mused, as he always did. Still, she was sure that when he returned home, Christmas would be celebrated in his home. Already Capsule workers walked through halls adorned with holly and mistle toe, and there would most certainly be an employee party as well.

Continuing on down the street, Chichi stopped into a small store, just to look around for a while, and escape the cold on her long walk home. She stared admiringly at the various objects which adorned the shelves. Small wooden knick-knacks, glass figures and an assortment of similar items each drew her attention.

"Are you interested in those?" A kind voice suddenly asked as Chichi stared at a pair of ceramic birds. She turned to face an elderly gentleman wearing an apron and a smile. She smiled back a little, then shook her head. "No, I'm just looking really." She answered, and he nodded, then went behind the counter. "I do have something you might be interested in." he told her, opening a drawer and taking out something wrapped in tissue paper. "I made this many years ago but never had the heart to sell it. Somehow though, I think you might want it"

Chichi watched him from in front of the counter as he pulled off the paper and handed her a glass orb, slightly tinted blue. It seemed ordinary enough, but upon closer examination, she found four hollow spaces inside, in the shape of stars. "Oh my…" She whispered, absorbed in the light caught inside of the glass.

"I saw something like that once." The shop keeper told her. I offered to buy it from the person, but they told me it couldn't be sold so I decided to make my own. The original was colored a bit differently, but I think this one is nice just the same."

Chichi nodded and looked up at the man. "How much is it?" She asked. "Well," he answered. "I couldn't think of selling it, but it seems to be made for you so I want you to have it." Chichi gasped and looked at the man in shock. "I- I couldn't" The man only smiled and closed her fingers around the ball. "Please take it." He pleaded. "I want you to have it."

"I- thank you." She whispered, staring back at the glass dragonball, then smiled. Four stars, just like Gokou's.

Chichi left the shop, holding the glass in a small box. She notice another pack of kids standing around a candy shop and, feeling joyous, walked into the store and bought a bag of candy for the kids to share, then headed home.


	2. Bulma

Meri Kurisumasu!

Chapter Two: Bulma

As usual, Capsule Corp. was a bustling place filled with a variety of sites and sounds. Mail carts were pushed down the hall, delivering tidings of good cheer, men and women conversed together, happily asking who would appear at the party this year, and who with. On one of the upper levels, carols could be heard while a few floors down another voice rang out.

"Yo! Cut that racket up there! I'm trying to train!" Vegeta yelled, quickly drawing his wifes attention. She popped her head into the room for a second and smiled. "Please be patient." Bulma begged. "They're only trying to enjoy the holidays. Maybe you should too." Vegeta grumbled and continued training while Bulma continued down the hall.

'Honestly, that man' she thought. 'Would it kill him to have a little spirit?'

"Miss Bulma?"

Bulma turned to face a young secretary with an arm full of files. "Yes, what is it?" she asked, moving to help the young girl. "I'm sorry to bother you ma'am, but I was wondering, about the Christmas party. Is it for employees only or can we bring dates from outside?"

Suddenly Bulma's faced cringed in realization. "Oh my gosh! The party! How could I forget?! I have to finish setting everything up!"

She dashed down the hall, leaving a dazed secretary behind. "But Miss…" She cried out as Bulma disappeared around a corner.

Gathering up a crew of employess, Bulma set about changing Capsules main hall from a business center to a dance hall. "Okay, you three! Go find all the decorations. They should be in the east section of the seventh floor. Takaza! Find us a dj or a band. Whatevers cheapest and fastest. You! Get the janitorial staff in here to clear out all these desks and bring the tables in from the banquet hall. Then I want as many chairs as possible brought in, just make sure theres enough room in the center for dancing and everything. Shira, when those guys get back with the decorations, I want you and some of the other girls from your department to get to work on them. If you need help just drag someone over. Alright, oh and food! Someone call a couple of catering places and tell them we need all they have avaiable for the night. They're gonna be busy so promise them top dollar! Is that all? I'm not missing anything am I?"

"Ma'am, the tree?"

"Right! Okay, I'll take care of that. Let's get moving people!"

The group quickly scattered and Bulma headed out to her car. As she sped down the road she picked up her cell phone and dialed the operator.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah, this is Bulma Briefs. I need a twenty-five foot tree by tonight."

"Just a moment ma'am, I'll send you a listing of all possibilities." In a few seconds she heard a whirring and the list printed out from her mini fax. "Thanks a bunch." She said quickly, as she headed for the highway.

After trying several different places, Bulma stopped at a tree farm in a rural area. Jumping out of the car she was greeted by a plump man in overalls and a flannel shirt. "Welcome Ma'am. Can I help you?" He greeted. "Yeah. I called earlier." She told him. The man nodded and motioned for her to follow him. After several minutes of walking they stopped in front of a tree. A perfect tree.

"I'll take it." Bulma told him, reaching for her credit card. The man rung it up, then loaded it onto a truck. "We'll have it to your company in an hour or two."

"That's fine." Bulma told him, running back to her car to make sure everything else was being done.


	3. Pan

Meri Kurisumasu!

Chapter 3: Pan

Sunlight reflected off windshields as air cars and other vehicles careened down the highway. In the air various planes and jet flyers went on their way, unrestricted by roads. Also in the air were other travelers, less restricted than any others. One such person looked down and spotted a familiar car, then lowered toward it.

Outside her car, Bulma heard a tapping and looked out her window. She nearly swerved into the next lane when she found Pan floating there. After a moments hesitation, she pulled back the roof of the convertible to allow Pan in.

"You know Pan dear." She spoke, re-raising the roof; "You could have called to tell me you were going to drop by. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry about that." Pan apologized. "I wasn't planning to, plus I don't have a cell phone."

"Oh really? Well here, take this." Bulma reached to the backseat and began fishing around in a duffel bag, eventually pulling out a black cell phone. "This is the latest phone we're working on. It's supposed to be a portable visa-phone, but unfortunately the engineers are having trouble with the LCD display, so you can have this one."

Pan smiled a bit and took the phone. "Guess I have to wait a bit before I can see the person I'm talking to. Although just going to them isn't all too hard."

"Perhaps for you it isn't, but for 99.999% of the population, these phones will be a brilliant invention."

"Guess so. So, what are you doing out here anyway? Tonight's Christmas Eve, and you aren't with your husband yet?"

Bulma looked at Pan rather quizzically, then began laughing. "Hah hah hah ha ha. That's a good one. Vegeta won't allow other people to celebrate around him, do you think he'd _actually_ celebrate himself?"

"But Christmas is the time you're supposed to spend with the people you love, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I can be with him anytime. I'll have a much better time at the company party. In fact, that's why I'm here right now. Things ran a bit behind schedule so I had to run out to get things together for the party. You can help me if you'd like."

"Sure thing."

Bulma continued speeding along, desperate to finish things up. Hopefully with Pan's help, things might go a bit quicker. No need for a ladder with her around.

Arriving at Capsule Corp. the two went in to where the main hall was still being decorated. The tables and chairs were all set up and a few of the caterers had arrived and were already setting up. Bulma gave a sigh of satisfaction, then turned to Pan. "I won't be needing your help for a little while. You can do whatever you'd like till then. Bra is at the mall, Dende bless her for braving it, but Trunks is up in his office.

Pan nodded and headed down the hall. She smiled kindly at the employees she knew or even just recognized. Being so close to the Briefs, she had grown up here almost as much as in her own home.

Stepping onto an elevator, she saw a woman she had worked with a few summers ago. "Hi there, Miss Haruna." She greeted. The woman glanced at her in confusion, then her face brightened. "Pan, is that you? You've gotten so much bigger, I can hardly recognize you! You finally let your hair grow out, huh?" Pan blushed and hugged the girl. "I didn't grow that much." Pan said modestly. The girl smiled brighter and looked Pan up and down. "Well you're at least a foot taller, plus you've gotten a bit bigger in _other_ areas." Pan blushed profusely while Miss Haruna just smiled and moved toward the door. "Well, this is my stop. It was nice seeing you again." Pan nodded, speechless.

Reaching her floor, Pan stepped out to the busiest area of Capsule Corp. She headed down the hall, but suddenly a hand came down on her shoulder. "Just where do you think you're going Miss?" She turned to face a young security guard. "What do you mean?" She asked. "This area is for personnel only. I'm afraid you'll have to leave." Pan rolled her ayes and shifted on her feet. "I happen to be a personal friend of the president, and I'd like to see him."

The guard scoffed and smiled sarcastically. "Yes, I'm sure you're his friend, I bet he's even known you all your life, just like every other girl that tries to come through here."

"Yes. I mean no. I mean…"

"Yes. No. Yes. No. I'm so confused." The guard teased. "Come on Miss, I'm gonna have to escort you off the premises." He took her arm and began walking. "Get your hands off me!" Pan yelled, shifting to pull away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The guard stopped and turned in a huff, then froze. "P- President."

Pan smiled smugly and pulled away from the guard, walking towards Trunks. "I told you I was his friend."

Trunks nodded and the guard left, then he turned to Pan. "Sorry, but I'm kinda busy. Did you need something?"

"Not really. Just thought I'd stop by. Working till the party?"

"Actually, I'm gonna work all night. I have a lot to do and I wasn't really interested in the party. I'll make it up at New Years."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, well, I don't mind. I gotta go."

Trunks walked down the hall, leaving Pan behind. "Yeah…." She whispered to his retreating form, then headed for the elevator.


	4. Uub

Meri Kurisumasu

Chapter 4: Uub

Although Christmas is thought by many to be a holiday all know and embrace, that is far from the truth. Aside from those of other religions who celebrate Hanukah, Kwanzaa and the like, the are some to whom the word Christmas is completely foreign. They lead simpler lives, and are concerned more with putting food on the table, than gifts under a tree. In the hot sun, many worked hard, picking and planting crops, gathering water and caring for those too young to work.

Uub wiped his brow and sat on the ground while his younger brothers and sisters played in the hole he had created to liven up their day. Some of his siblings were working now and he thought he should be too, but his strength had proved to be too much in many cases. Although he had no problem breaking down compost or clearing fields, it took a more delicate hand to remove the vegetables from the ground. Rather than wasting time doing nothing, he relieved his mother of her babysitting duties so she could relax for a change. He now had a new appreciation for what she did each day.

After a while the kids were too hot to continue running about, so Uub jumped into the hole a shot into the side, creating a cave of shade. He knew his mother would go crazy if she saw them. Not only were the children filthy, but they were under a large amount of dirt that could possibly collapse right on top of tem, but Uub wasn't worried. Even if it did fall, he could get most out before it hit, and any left he could dig out in seconds. He was sure the rest in shade was worth the risk.

By nightfall, Uub's mother had returned, and noting his exhaustion, suggested he go visit his friends in the city. Uub accepted gratefully and flew off, after bidding goodbye to all his family.

Flying felt better than ever to him, as the rushing air cooled his body. Continuing on, he could feel the air getting cooler and slightly thinner. It felt good at first but eventually the cold began to grow unbearable. He picked up his speed to get to Gokou's home as soon as possible. As much as he wanted to break through the door to the heat inside, he couldn't. He'd been taught to be proper and mannerful when with others, no matter what, so he knocked on the door and shivered as he waited for the door to open. When it did, Chichi looked at him for a moment, then dragged him inside.

"What are you doing out in the cold in such clothes?" She asked, sitting him down.

"Well, where I live it's still very hot, and I didn't think to change."

"Yes, well we can't have you running around without a shirt on in dead winter. I'll tell you what. Take this jacket. It's Gohan's but he doesn't wear it anymore. You can go over to Bulma's and I'm sure she can give you some warmer clothes. Chances are she'll give you something that can keep you warm, even without the jacket."

"But I don't want to intrude on her."

"Nonsense, go on." Chichi said, ushering him to the door.

"But I-"

"I said go!!!!" Uub froze, and his former masters wife's face went from that of a sweet old lady to a maniac, then back again. Chichi smiled and gave Uub a light push out the door. "Have fun." She said as Uub flew towards the Western Capital.

Arriving at Capsule Corp. Uub walked in and looked about amazed at the main hall, now fully decorated. He headed towards Bulma's office, but met up with Bra along the way.

"Hey Uub!" She greeted, walking over. "How's it going?"

"Okay, I was just going to ask Bulma about some warmer clothes."

"Oh? Well she's kinda busy now so you'll have to wait. So, enjoying Christmas so far?"

"… Christmas?"

"Yeah. Tonight _is_ Christmas Eve. Aren't you celebrating?"

Uub laughed and looked at her shyly. "Actually, I don't know what Christmas is."

Bra's eyes widened in shock and she nearly fell over. "You don't know what Christmas is? Wow. Geez. Well, how about this, we go get you some clothes, and then you can come to the company party. How's that?"

"Well… okay."


	5. Goten

Meri Kurisumasu

Chapter 5: Goten

While children looked to Christmas as a time to receive free gifts, the older people of the community saw it as a time to share with loved ones. Hotels were booked up well in advance as young couple prepared an evening together, filled with romance and passion. To the same effect, restaurants were packed to the point where asking "how many to the table" was unnecessary. It was always two.

"Would you like smoking or non-smoking sir?"

"Non-smoking." Goten answered, with Paris clinging to his arm. The elderly waiter nodded and walked them to a table. He handed them their menu's and nonchalantly bumped into the tip jar as he left.

"So, Paris, what would you like to eat tonight?" That naïve look appeared on her face as she smiled and looked at the menu with indecision. "How about I choose?" he asked, to which she nodded.

When the waiter had returned, Goten ordered himself a filet minion and Paris the Italian sampler. He also ordered a small bottle of champagne for the two of them to share. The man quickly scribbled the orders on his pad and left the two alone at the candlelit table.

Goten could feel himself sweating as he stared at Paris, her features highlighted by the soft glow of the candles. She tilted her head to smile and her hair slid down her shoulder to frame her face. "So, uh, Paris, umm…. I was thinking that maybe, umm, after dinner, we could ummm, y'know,… go to a hotel?"

"That's okay, I have a bed at home." Paris answered. Goten face faulted and nearly fell off his chair. He closed his eyes and sighed, then looked back at Paris. "What I mean is, we've been going out for awhile now, but we haven't, umm… you know. That."

"You mean get married?" Paris asked with excitement. Goten grimaced and bit his lip nervously. "No… not get married. That other thing couples do when they've been together for a long time." Paris looked at him blankly and Goten could feel all hope leave his body. He had paid a lot of money to get a Christmas Eve hotel room, hoping that this would finally be the night. With any other girl it would have happened a lot sooner, but Paris was just so naïve he wondered if it ever would.

Before Goten could attempt to explain without saying it flat out and sounding like a hentai, the waiter came with the food. Goten's stomach grumbled at the small steak, but he couldn't afford a full saiyan meal in a place like this. Across from him Paris began eating, trying the various new foods. She looked almost like a little kid, seeing as how she had been so secluded from life and finding so many things new to her. Goten wished he could find that kind of enjoyment from simple things, but with a life like his, it was hard to.

Goten wolfed down his steak in record time, and topped it off with some champagne. He poured a glass for Paris who was delighted by the taste of it. She asked for another glass, but he knew if he gave it to her, she'd ask for more and eventually end up getting drunk. She could never hold her alcohol well, but she never remembered the next time she had, so Goten had to watch out for her. Without question, Paris simply continued eating and talked to Goten about various things. It was one of the better conversations they'd had, so when she asked for another glass, Goten was too distracted to say no. Before long she had drunk more than half the bottle and it didn't look like she'd make it home that night.

Her voice slowly started getting louder as her movements got less coordinated. A few of the other couples looked over at them and Goten desperately tried to calm her down. "Maybe we should leave?" he suggested, but she shook her head and shoved a fork full of pasta into her mouth. "Why leave Goten-kun? The food is so good and so are the rides. We keep going around, and around, and around, and around and-"

Before Goten could react, Paris was throwing up on the floor. By then everyone else in the restaurant was looking at them, including a very angry waiter. He walked up and leaned to talk into Goten's ear in a rather cynical voice. "I, sir, would suggest that you leave. We already have your bill ready at the front desk, but be certain they'll be an extra charge for the imported rug your girlfriend here has decided to ruin."

Goten swallowed nervously and nodded. He stood and lifted Paris up to stand, then helped her get to the front desk where he paid. Tears nearly reached his eyes when he saw all that money gone. It'd be a long time before they went out again.

With all eyes on him, Goten walked Paris outside to the parking lot, then stopped as she keeled over again. This was definitely not the night he had imagined for the two of them.


	6. Gohan

Meri Kurisumasu

Chapter 6: Gohan

Although there are many who would like to spend the holidays with there loved ones, there are some who cannot. They are restricted because they have to work, or live far away and can't afford to travel. Though they try desperately to make it up to those they care about, it is something that can only be done once a year, and once missed, another 365 days will pass before it can happen again.

Gohan exhaled through pursed lips and continued staring at the computer screen. He looked out the window longingly as small white flakes fluttered to the ground. His wife was sitting at home alone now, he was sure, and he knew she wanted him to be there, but he couldn't. Someone had hacked into the university computers and disabled the security. Before any more damage could be done, it had to be fixed, and Gohan was chosen to do the fixing.

Suddenly a small box popped up on the screen; a DOS prompt. He maximized the window and read the message it contained.

No matter what you do, there is no way you can stop me. I can get into any computer in the world, so give it up and go on home sucker!

The Jumping Rabbit

Gohan slammed his fist down on the desk, making it shake violently. Had he not pulled back at the last minute, the desk would be in several pieces now.

Suddenly, something about the message stood out in his mind. "Jumping". He had heard Trunks mention that a few days ago, when he was trying to get into his company files from an outside computer. With a new hope, Gohan began checking login files.

Before long, he could see the pattern of movements. The hacker would enter a low level security section. From there, it was easier to move up to a more restricted area, until eventually he reached the main system. From there he could do anything he wanted. Gohan smiled at the stack of papers next to him of possible ways to hack in. He had never even considered the person had taken a round about route. He just kept looking for an error in the program that would allow entrance from outside, rather than in.

Now knowing what the person did, he began making modifications to the security program code. He completely removed the layering that had allowed the hacker entrance. Now, once you got into an area of the system, you were stuck there till you left. If anyone wanted to get into the main system, they had to do so directly, a near impossibility without a large number of passwords, programmed cards and keys. Naturally when everyone went to work the next day, no one would be able to use the system except for himself, but that would keep things safe until the new program could be installed.

Before entering the final command, Gohan opened up the message screen and typed a quick reply.

Thanks "Jumper". Doubt I'll be seeing you around again.

Gohan finished up his work, then left a memo on his bosses desk explaining what he had done. He quickly headed out into the cold, and jumped into his car.

On the way home, Gohan noticed a bakery closing up. His eyes widened in shock as he remembered that he didn't get a cake that morning, not planning to be back in time to need one. He swerved around the next corner, heading towards the shopping district to find a bakery.

Arriving at "Gutteokupanja", a German bakery, he ran in and picked out one of the few remaining cakes. The woman working there smiled at him and wished him a Merry Christmas on his way out. In a rush he didn't bother to answer, but simply waved at her, the rushed out the door.

At home, Videl was sitting by the fire drinking tea. On the small table next to the couch was a wrapped gift for her husband. She knew he wouldn't be home for her to give it to him, so she had decided to leave it there for him to find when he did get home. Suddenly, she heard the door open and slam, so she ran to the hall to see who it was. Standing there was Gohan, covered with snow and smiling brightly at her, bakery cake in hand. Without hesitation she ran over and kissed him with great affection, then walked him to the couch so he could warm up.

After hanging up Gohan's wet clothes, Videl snuggled up against him and smiled. "I'm glad you made it home for Christmas."

"Me too." He said, wrapping his arm around her. "Say, where's that disobedient daughter of ours?"

"Oh, she's at Capsule Corp. I think. She's probably stay there for the party. The main hall must look beautiful, all decorated and filled with sweet sounds and happy laughter. Gohan squeezed his wife tighter, then turned to her. "Well, why don't we go there then?" He asked.

"Oh could we?" Videl replied happily. Gohan smiled again and Videl quickly dashed off to change.


	7. Bra

Meri Kurisumasu

Chapter 7: Bra

In the mall, hundreds of shoppers ran about frantically for last minute gifts. In each store, there were more emplyees, and more security than at any other time of the year. Some, scrambled among the other shoppers, desperately hoping to make it where they wanted to go, while others, who had reached a more perfected expertise with shopping, had no problems.

Uub stared at all the people in wonder as Bra dragged him through the crowds with ease. She knew all the high traffic areas and what route to take to any store there. In minutes, to Uub's surprise, they were in a fancy clothing store filled with designer labels.

Bra stood Uub in front of a mirror and began bringing clothes over to him.

Not used to such attention, Uub tried to get out of the clothes shopping, saying he wasn't really that cold, despite that fact that his lips wewre practically blue. Bra just smirked and ordered him to stay put.

She started with pants, since in her opinion they were the base of any man's outfit. She attempted to get him to try on some of the latest trends, but he was more than happy with a simple pair of black pants, and thought it foolish to try anything else on.

Bra couldn't believe Uub could be so disinterested in what they were doing. This was the kind of thing that thrilled her. Getting through a fashion disaster like Uub was a dream come true, and to do it on Christmas Eve! The hardest day to shop on, but she could do it. She was an expert. There's was nothing she couldn't do, and she could prove that to anyone she had to.

She started with a white T-shirt, to give him that grungy, yet still fancy look, but Uub said the two didn't go together and that it looked odd. She tried to convince him otherwise, but he wouldn't hear it.

Next, she gave him a long sleeved dress shirt, '_plain white to start_' she thought. He seemed to like it well enough, but he said somehting was missing. She handed him a black blazer to match the pants and he smiled, then frowned. "Aren't I too dressed up?" he asked. Bra looked him up and down and nodded. "Yeah, let's get something a little more casual and sexy.

The white shirt and jacket came off, and she grabbed a black t-shirt. Uub put it on and found it wrapped around his broad chest rather tightly. He grimaced and went to take it off, but Bra stopped him. "Leave it on." She told him. "It looks really good on you." It did too. He had grown up a bit since she last saw him, and he was now taller, with broader shoulders and a more filled out chest.

Uub shook his head and looked at Bra pleadingly. "Please. It's so tight, you can see everything through them."

"But that's a good thing." She told him. "You have the kind of chest you _wan't_ people to see."

"I guess so, but I still think it looks weird."

"Alright, we'll put something over it, okay?"

Bra went to another rack and pulled off a collared silver shirt. She had Uub put it on over the black shirt, and buttoned it almost all the way up, so just a bit of the black showed, enough to still accentuate his chest. They both smiled.

"It's perfect!"

After Bra paid, an amount Uub thought was extremely rediculous for some clothes, they headed back to Capsule Corp.

"So tell me about Christmas." Uub said while they were driving. Bra smiled and looked at him for a second, then returned her focus to the road. "Well, it's a Christian holiday for one. My family isn't really religious, but Christmas is a holiday my mother always enjoyed, so that's why we celebrate it at the company every year."

"Do you like it?"

"It's okay I guess. I don't know. My mom makes such a big deal about it that I _have_ to like it." Bra bit her lip in shock at her actions. She had never said that before. "I never told anyone that sometimes I want to be more than just 'the daughter of Bulma Briefs'".

"I can understand that." Uub told her. "Sometimes I wish I could be known in my village for something other than my strength."

"I guess we have something in common then, huh?" The both smiled at each other, then they fell into an akward silence.

"You know." Bra said, interupting the silence. "That outfit really does look good on you. We should go shopping together more often."

"Maybe."

They arrived back at CC, where music was pouring out from the main hall. The decorations were all up, and so was the tree. Uub gaped at it in awe, and Bra smiled at him. "It might seems strange now," she told him, "but it'll all fall in to place evntually." Then, she took his hand and led him inside.


	8. Marron

Meri Kurisumasu

Chapter 8: Marron

Most people live in communities. Areas filled with tons of people, ready to celebrate with you. But what if you were to live in such a place that you celebrated alone? A place with so few people, you could stay there your whole life, and no one else in the world would know who you were in the end.

Marron wiped the sweat from her brow and put the hammer down. Her mother had slapped Roshi through the roof again, and she was again chosen to repair it. Her father was on the ground below her, picking at a few weeds, while his Master rested with one of his magazines, Turtle at his side.

Marron turned around to stabalize herself as she worked, and began hammering again. Master Roshi looked up long enough to catch a glimpse of Marron's underwear as her skirt got caught on one of the shingles. "Hey there darling. I can see all the way up beautiful!" He yelled.

Caught off guard by the comment, Marron slipped towards the edge of the roof. She swung the hammer and caught onto the shingling with the nail remover side. She let out a scream as her legs swung over the edge and she hung for her life.

"Marron!" Kuririn jumped into the air and grabbed his daughter, then lowered her to the ground. She was shaking in terror, but the moment her feet hit the ground, she ran over to Master Roshi. "How dare you do such a thing!" she screamed, he glanced up at her from behind his sunglasses, then looked back at his magazine. Marron staightened up to regain her composure, then grabbed the magazine and promptly threw it into the water. Roshi jumped up in shock and ran into the water after it, then return very wet and very unhappy. Marron laughed a bit, as she went inside.

"What's so funny?" Juuhachi-gou asked as her daughter entered, and donned an apron. "Nothing really." She answered. "So, what are we going to make for dinner tonight?"

"Nothing special."

"Why not Okasaan? It _is_ a holiday."

"Oh really? What holiday is that?"

"Well, it's Christmas. I know we don't follow religion, or anything. But it's a fun holiday I think, so I thought we could do something special. Trunks' family is-"

"Figures."

"What?" Marron asked in confusion.

"Trunks. That's what. I swear, anything that boy does, you have to be a part of."

"That's not true!" In the past, she had liked Trunks, but not anymore. She had moved on, and they were just friends now. Never again would she tell her mother something like that, because she'd never live it down.

"I'm certain it's not." Juuhachi-gou said with a smile. "But I'm not going to go out of my way for some 'holiday' I know nothing about. If you want to do something, why don't you find someone who's doing something, and join them."

"Oh, fine then." Marron said, removing her apron. She left the house in a huff. "What's wrong Marron-chan?" Kuririn asked as his daughter walked by.

"Okasaan is being impossible. I said I wanted to celebrate Christmas and she won't let me."

"Well, why would you want to celebrate in the first place?"

"I was talking to Goten on the phone and he said-"

"Of course."

"Now what?" Marron said with a sigh.

"You only want to celebrate because Goten is. You have to realize he's with Paris, and even if you follow everything he does, you won't have him."

"But I don't like him!" He was another previous crush. This one she hadn't told anyone, but she reasoned that her actions had made it apparent enough.

"Whatever you say Dear." Kuririn said. "Listen, I'll talk to your mother, okay?"

"It doesn't matter. She won't listen. I'm going out for the night."

With that said, Marron turned and jumped into her aircar, then took off over the water.


	9. Trunks

Meri Kurisumasu

Chapter 9: Trunks

While the songs and voices of partygoers rang through the halls of Capsule Corp., there were some who did not hear it. High up within the compound, to the point where no sounds reached them, and they were at peace. The only noise to be heard was the clacking of the keyboard or hum of a computer monitor as they worked alone.

Trunks worked diligently into the night, pouring over statistics and spreadsheets, hoping to accomplish enough to be ahead in his work come morning. Not another soul was working in the building; they had all been given most of the day off, so there was little to distract him.

'_I can't believe we could spend so much money on coffee. The increase since the late shift began in engineering is completely ridiculous. The late shift isn't bringing in nearly enough money to make up for the costs either. I'll have to tell 'kasaan I'm gonna shut it down, and move those people to other areas of the company…_'

Trunks took another sip of his coffee, then looked at the cup and laughed. '_I guess I really can't blame them, working so late, but still…_'

Trunks had always been a kindhearted person, which was why he hated his job. Being forced to make budget cuts and lay people off made each day at work miserable. And all the mail he received; so many of it complaints about what he did that was 'the best for the company'. He had to read so many letters and take so many calls from the people whose lives he'd ruined. One woman actually came into the office crying for her husbands job back and he had wanted more than anything to run away then, but that would make him a coward then, something his father would never have, nor his mother. In fact, Bulma had been there that day, and she was the one who took her aside and explained that it was nothing personal and that nothing could be done, while Trunks stood back uncomfortably.

Everyone assumed he left his office so often because he was lazy, that it was too hard for him. Ha. The work was not the problem; he was the son of Bulma Briefs after all and the only thing that made the work itself frustrating was the sheer amount of it. Piles and piles of papers to be filled out and recalculated. Each one individually was no problem, but put together, it took a tremendous amount of time.

Trunks finished the engineering budget report, then opened his drawer and pulled out employee applications to go through. Fortunately, these people didn't mean quite as much to him, because they weren't full dependant on him like his employees were. A job at Capsule wasn't something applicants were expecting to have for life, unlike those who had worked there for half their lives if not more.

He began sorting the papers, doing everything methodically as he always did. He separated men from women, then broke those up by age, and those smaller groups were separated by education level. This way, he knew the people in each stack were similar and he could view them as such. It was hard to judge between people's applications when one is a 17-year-old high school student, and one was a 35-year-old with a Masters Degree.

He picked up the first stack; female high school students. He didn't favor one sex over the other though; it just split the piles further, making it easier for him. There were also times when the CC demographic was too high in males or females, so had to be favorable for 'the companies sake'.

"So, Nuriko Kanzaki. Senior in high school. High honors, club activities. Looks pretty good. She's a maybe." He put the page on his desk, then picked up another. "Goru China. Also a senior in high school. C average. Football team. Why he wants to work here: To get money for babes?! Definitely not." He crumpled the paper and tossed it into the wastebasket with ease.

Before he could pick up another application form, his cell phone rang.

"Hello, Trunks Briefs Vegeta, how can I help you?"

"Enjoying Christmas so far?"

"Huh? Who is this?"

"Geez, don't flip out on me Trunks, it's Pan. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be."

"It's just, with every other person in that building partying, I thought it might be a little hard to work."

"Well, it's not like I can hear them or anything."

"I know."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. So you're sure you aren't going to the party?"

"Yeah… hang on a second, I think I'm getting some interference from the computer, I'm gonna go into the hall."

Trunks spun around on his chair, then screamed in shock. "AHHHHH! Pan! What are you doing here?! I mean, you were, when I was and… what the hell are you doing here?!" Pan started laughing hysterically while Trunks stuttered and pointed to his phone. "Relax Trunks-kun. I just came to make sure you were really alright."

Trunks smiled and nodded for Pan to come over. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for coming though. It's kinda nice to not be alone, y'know?"

"Yeah. Well we're still alone here, so let's change that eh?"


	10. Minna no Kurisumasu

Meri Kurisumasu

Chapter 10: Minna no Kurisumasu

At home, Chichi sighed as she looked through old photo albums. Birthdays, get togethers, … Christmas parties. None of them were the same without Gokou around. In fact, without him, they didn't seem to happen very often at all. He was the binding that held them all together, and she feared that since he was gone, their friendships would soon be too.

Then, an old photograph caught her eye. A group of them when they were much younger outside of Capsule Corp. Filled with determination, Chichi donned her coat and headed out into the cold night.

"Ahm dreaming ov a vite kurismas, jus like the ones ah use to know…."

[[[Ah, nothing better than English songs sung by Japanese folks :p]]]

The party at Capsule Corp was well underway by early evening. Everyone was dancing, eating, talking and just having a good time. Vegeta was standing in the corner, watching his wife jump around seemingly aimlessly, but rather to his amusement as well. She was so happy, he was tempted to actually do the same, but another look at her ridiculous actions kept him from doing so.

With his new clothes, Uub had turned out to be quite popular with the younger employees. His looks charmed the lady's while his strength kept him cool with the guys as well. Bra smiled as she clung to his arm, proud of her accomplishments. She had turned a clueless outcast into the life of the party in her mind, and she would be there to reap the benefits. She had realized though that even with the new clothes and confidence, he was still the same old Uub, and there was something to be said for that.

While everyone continued to party, one of the main doors opened and Gohan entered with Videl. Bulma ran over to greet them, and a few of the other guests nodded in their direction, Bra and Uub included.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bulma asked, giving them each a hug. Gohan smiled at his long time friend. "Well, Pan was out and so was Goten, and as much as I'd love to spend Christmas alone, Videl wouldn't have it so we came here." Videl giggled and pushed Gohan inside, not willing to wait anymore. Bulma laughed a bit and moved to close the door behind them, but she felt something resisting and opened it back up. "Marron? We weren't expecting you."

"I hope it's not a bother Miss Bulma. We weren't going to celebrate in my house so I thought I'd come over."

"No problem. You're always welcome here Dear, although I'm afraid Trunks and Goten aren't here so…"

"Rrrr. Why does everyone assume I'm coming for them…" Not waiting for the obvious answer, Marron walked over to Bra who was getting two drinks. "Hey Bra. How's it going?"

"Not bad. This has actually been pretty fun this year."

"Really? I thought you'd be upset since all the attention was on that cute guy over there."

"What guy?"

"The one over buy the tree, in the silver shirt. Do you know who he is?"

Bra smiled and had to hold back laughter. "Can't you recognize Uub when you see him?"

"That's Uub!!!" Marron exclaimed, then covered her mouth at her little outburst. "Are you serious? Where'd he get those clothes?"

"I bought them at Trends in the mall today. He really looks good in them doe-"

"HEY EVERYONE! WE'RE HERE!"

Both girls turned to where an obviously drunk Paris was standing, or at least trying to. Goten laughed nervously and tried to pull Paris down the hall to one of the bathrooms. "Come on honey….. Let's leave the people to their party and get you a little freshened up, huh?"

"Wah for? I'm alreagy the life ah da paty. See? Eveyone looking ah me!"

"Yeah…uh, that's because you're drunk. Come on." The half saiyan dragged his date down the hall, leaving everyone murmuring. He came back a few minutes later, this time alone.

"Hey Goten!" Bra and Marron yelled in unison. He quickly trotted over to say hello. "What's wrong with Paris?" Marron asked. "Well, she had a little too much to drink and isn't handling it too well. She's sleeping right now, so hopefully she'll be a bit calmer when she wakes up. Say Bra, I haven't seen Trunks around. Is he here?"

"Nah. That dope decided to work the night away. He's got no social life anyway so he shouldn't even bother trying. Not like he'd get anywhere with his lack of charm."

"Actually, many women find me quite charming." Trunks was standing a few feet away, heading towards them with Pan. "Trunks? What are you doing? I thought you were working."

"Someone convinced me to do otherwise." Trunks rubbed the top of Pan's head, ruffling her hair. "Hey! Cut it out!" she yelled, ducking away. 

"Can I help it if you're so short?" he asked with a smile. Pan stuck her tongue out at him from behind Goten and everyone started laughing.

"I can't believe we're all here." Marron said, once the laughter had calmed down. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Everyone nodded in agreement. The five of them had been close in their younger years, but rarely saw each other now, and getting together as a full group was even more rare. "I see we've grown in number though." Marron added, pointing towards Uub and then smiling at Goten. 

"So Goten, when are ya gonna pop the question to that girl of your anyway?" Trunks asked, resting his arm against his best friends shoulder. "W- what do you mean Trunks? I never said I was gonna…"

"Ah please. You've been together so long, you'd be a chicken not to. Just make sure you don't let her drink before you ask."

"Hey, shut up!"

"Marron? Hey, Marron?" Kuririn and Juuhachi-gou walked in, looking for their daughter. Hearing their voices, she walked over with some hesitation. "Hi." She said hoarsely. "Hey." Her mother greeted back. "Listen Marron. Your mother and I wanted to apologize. We didn't really listen to you and-"

"It's okay. I don't care. I'm having fun with my friends so it doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Bulma and Gohan are here so why don't you talk to them? I'll be with everyone else over there." Marron pointed to the four part-saiyans conversing in the corner, then walked over.

Not much later, Chichi arrived, after having her aircar stall out and having to walk. Much to her delight, everyone had gathered together already, for the first time in ages. It was soon time for presents, a company grab bag. None of the DB crew received gifts, but none of them thought it necessary. They were surrounded by good friends they hadn't seen in a long time, and best of all, there was tons of food.

Merry Christmas Everyone! ~love Panny


End file.
